


Vanderwood headcanons

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: Like the title says, this will just be a collection of headcanons for the best boi Vandy!I'll attempt to keep this gender neutral and otherwise tag it, if the reader is gendered in somethingI'm also open for requests! ^_^ I'll do my best to try and come up with something. Be it headcanons or oneshots.
Relationships: Vanderwood & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Cuddles

• Most of the time, you're the one to initiate cuddle time

• Mainly because he's still getting used to that kind of physical affection

• It's usually just you leaning into his side, when you're on the couch, with him wrapping an arm around your shoulders

• Or you plop yourself into his lap and snuggle close, not really caring if he's doing work or not  


• You have a lot of love to give and he better accept it!  


• Sometimes you even go as far as jumping on his back, clinging to him like a koala while he's cleaning or cooking

• He'll complain and tell you to get off, but (not so) secretly, he enjoys having you that close

• But there are still occasions when he's the one to start the cuddles

• Vanderwood will walk up to you in the morning, still sleepy, wrapping his arms around you from behind, with his face either buried in your hair or on your neck 

• Usually it's in bed, though

• More often than not, he'll pull you close so you're either facing each other, or that your head rests on his chest

• His hands on your back or playing with your hair 

• Smiling, when you snuggle closer to him

• It's moments like these, with you in his arms, where he can fully relax


	2. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit all over the place... But I still hope you enjoy it ^_^

• Your first kiss was anything but romantic 

• It was desperate and full of emotions 

• Vanderwood had come back from a longer mission and went straight to your place 

• Your were confused when someone knocked at your door, wondering who would visit you at such an hour

• The confusion quickly made place for pleasant surprise when you opened the door and you only managed to get out "Vanderwood!" before he was already all over you

• Hands cupping your cheeks, he pressed his lips tightly to yours and you didn't hesitate to return the kiss, burying your hands in his hair, as you pulled him inside 

• In general your kisses range from sweet and innocent to hot and steamy

• He's not the biggest fan of PDA

• So the most he'll do in public is drop a quick kiss to your temple or the top of your head

• You like to kiss him out of nowhere

• His cheek, when you join him in the kitchen 

• The tip of his nose, when he's working and you flop into his lap 

• His jawline and neck, when you feel like teasing him

• But prepare to get teased back

• You're on the phone? He'll kiss and nip along your neck, to the point where your breath hitches and you're visibly struggling to keep your composure. While he is absolutely smug about it

• But he can also be soft

• When you're cuddling, he'll kiss your forehead or lift your intertwined hands up to kiss your knuckles 

• Occasionally peppering your entire face with kisses until you giggle 

• And you like to do the same to him, enjoying the sight of the slight blush that spreads on his cheeks, making him look absolutely adorable


	3. Meeting your ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = your name  
> (E/N) = ex's name

• Vanderwood isn't exactly an insecure man, he knows he's quite handsome

• Plus he knows that you do love him. Otherwise you probably wouldn't have stayed with him, enduring the mess that was his life until he got out of the agency

• You two were currently out and about, taking a walk through the park to enjoy the sunny day 

• At some point you spotted an ice cream van and only really had to give Vanderwood puppy eyes for him to get the memo

• With a roll of his eyes, but a smile on his lips, he told you to wait on a bench for him, while he'd grab you ice cream 

• ~~he actually doesn't mind it at all, because he's smitten with you and loves to see how excited you get over something as simple as ice cream~~

• Not even a minute later, you suddenly felt a tap on your shoulder, followed by a person sitting down next to you, too close for comfort 

• As soon as you realize who it is, your face drops and the only thing leaving your lips is an "Oh..."

• "(Y/N)! It's so good to see you again! How long has it been?" 

• _Not long enough_ , you think, looking more than just a little uncomfortable

• Your ex doesn't seem to notice, though. Constantly mentioning how they miss you and would love to give it another try with you 

• Vanderwood, with your ice cream cone in hand, narrowed his eyes slightly as he walked back to you 

• He wasn't a jealous man (okay, maybe a little bit), but what annoyed him most was that the asshole didn't even seem to notice just how uncomfortable you are

• And even though he isn't big on PDA, he didn't hesitate a second to pull you into his lap, as soon as he sat down and the cone is secure in your hands 

• "Who's that, babe?", he asks, basically glaring at your ex, while his lips are pressed to your neck

• "That's (E/N)", you sigh, pretty sure Vanderwood already figured that it is your ex, from what you've told him about them

• "And who are you?" Your ex actually got a little space between you 

• "Their boyfriend who doesn't appreciate you making them uncomfortable. So I'll give you ten seconds to leave, before I'll make you regret all your life decisions."

• You're quick to shift a bit to be able to look at Vandy, your free hand rubbing his chest soothingly 

• After all, you are fully aware that he could kill your ex in multiple, quick ways, if he wanted to

• Which is why you're glad that your ex decides to leave after all

• "Well, if you should change your mind, call me!" 

• You groan in annoyance, now more than glad that you're in Vanderwood's lap, because that means he can't go after your ex for that comment

• "I should've just tazed him..."

• After just staring at him for a moment, you actually start laughing, resting your forehead on his shoulder

• "Did you actually bring your taser for a stroll through the park?" 

• "Maybe..."

• Once your laughter died down, you pressed a loving kiss to his lips. "As if I'd ever go back to them, when I have the perfect boyfriend now."

• Some of the tension leaves his body and he even leans in to steal a bite of your ice cream


End file.
